Happy Frog
Main = is an animatronic and a member of the Mediocre Melodies, first appearing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Happy Frog is a light green animatronic frog who resembles the designs of the original animatronics from the first game. She has magenta colored eyes and yellow accents on her jaw, fingertips, stomach, under both feet, and eyelids. Happy Frog holds a microphone, and has a yellow ball connected to her head by a rod. She has two pairs of buck teeth, green shorts, and an electric box with circuits and wires. Personality As her quotes from Ultimate Custom Night suggest, Happy Frog is shown to be fun loving, childlike, and innocent, although an additional feminine voice in the background is heard during one of Happy Frog's lines, painting an entirely different picture. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator As one of the products to buy, Happy Frog is labeled in the "Stan's Budget Tech" from the Catalog. Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Happy Frog is worth $200. Her stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 4 * Bonus Revenue: 0 To unlock the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement, the player must buy Happy Frog along with Nedd Bear, Pigpatch, Mr. Hippo, and Orville Elephant for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Happy Frog reappeared in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple selectable characters. Like the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, Happy Frog will climb into the overhead duct system, making her way toward the hoses that drop into the Office. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. However, she is completely immune to the effects of the Heater. She can be identified by the green-colored warning signal. If she reaches the end of either of the duct entrances, Happy Frog will proceed to jumpscare the player and end their night. After killing the player, Happy Frog will speak in a cheerful manner, almost sounding like she doesn't mind the murder she committed, with the exception of one voice line. The challenges in which Happy Frog is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FFPS Happy Frog Idle.gif|Happy Frog performing on stage. Happy Frog Icon.png|Happy Frog's icon from the Catalog. Mediocre Melodies.png|Happy Frog on the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement. Ultimate Custom Night HappyFrog UCN.png|Happy Frog's mugshot icon. Ce.png|Happy Frog from the Ultimate Custom Night troll game. FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Happy Frog, as she's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogue Sounds The scream Happy Frog emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = General * Happy Frog plays a similar role to some variations of Chica throughout the series, as she provides backup vocals. * Happy Frog’s head somewhat resembles the green mask seen in the "Happiest Day" minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, while the other masks the children wear (not counting the original five characters from the first game) have eerie similarities to the animatronics of Mediocre Melodies, with the only exception of the blue mask. However, the green mask has yellow eyes instead of magenta. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Happy Frog with his own words: * March 20th, 2018, Scott decided to change Happy Frog's mechanics, removing the original text which can be seen below. The old description reveals that Happy Frog was intended to be weakened by the heater: "Happy Frog: She climbs around in the overhead duct system making her way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel her, or the audio lure to hold her in place. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure." * Happy Frog's voice actress, Madison Brunoehler, is famous for her web series Madi2theMax.Madison Brunoehler - Madi 2 the Max - Artists Run This Planet - Reddit * Similar to Nedd Bear and Orville Elephant, what sounds like a feminine voice can be faintly heard in the background repeating Happy Frog's voice line as she says she will refuse to let the player leave or rest in an serious off-character tone. * Happy Frog being immune to the heater is quite understanding, as frogs are coldblooded. * In one of the quotes, it seems the generation in which Happy Frog is from, shows they, or particularly her, have a rivalry with Freddy Fazbear. ** In fact, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Happy Frog is holding a microphone like Freddy Fazbear and most of his counterparts. *On one frame of Happy Frog's jumpscare, a clipping error shows her lower jaw clipping through her chest. This also happens in Mr. Hippo's jumpscare. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Mediocre Melodies